Jongin Is Jealous
by Baby Himme
Summary: Err... gak tau nih summary-nya apa... Baca aja deh ne... KaiDo/GS/Ficlet/RnR please...


**Auhor : Baby Himme**

**Title : Jongin Is Jealous  
**

**Cast : KaiDo and other  
**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Lenght : Ficlet (bisa di bilang, ini sequel dari ficlet I Love You)  
**

**Warning : GS, typo(s), judul ama isi gak sesuai, dll  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**This is GS fict  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Please don't read if u hate it  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**I told you before  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Baby Himme  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kai Is Jealous  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Happy reading ^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali dia tersenyum ramah pada orang yang ditemuinya. Kedua mata bulatnya sesekali menoleh seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Sebuah tepukan tangan,membuat yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang. Kedua matanya yang sudah membulat sukses bertambah besar melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hyunsik.."

"Merindukanku?" namja itu merentangkan tangannya kearah yeoja dihadapannya yang disambut pelukan hangat Kyungsoo.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru menemuiku sekarang? Dasar pabbo."

"Kau merindukanku eoh?"

"Tentu saja,kau pergi dan tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi." Hyunsik melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau bertambah cantik dan kenapa matamu bertambah besar eoh?"

"Yaa,berhenti menggoda mataku."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Jongmyun hyung?"

"Dia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Jeongmal,Chukae ne.."

"Jongmyun Oppa memang akan menikah. Tapi tidak denganku."

"Mwo,lalu dengan siapa dia menikah? Kalian sudah tidak berhubungan?"

"Dia akan menikah dengan yeojachingunya. Aku sudah lama berakhir dengannya,tak lama setelah kau pergi."

"Berarti aku ada kesempatan lagi?"

"Dalam mimpimu. Aku sudah punya namjachingu."

"Benar…" Belum sempat Hyunsik melanjutkan kata-katanya,sepasang tangan melingkar diperut Kyungsoo yang refleks membuat yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau dari mana Nunna? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

"Jongin,aku juga mencarimu."

"Benarkah? Siapa namja ini?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu,ini rumah sakit Jongin."

"Biarkan saja. Kim Jongin imnida." Jongin tersenyum kecil pada Hyunsik yang masih menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Im Hyunsik,tampaknya aku mengenalmu."

"Dia namdongsaeng Jongmyun Oppa."

"Nee,kau sudah berubah Jongin. Ternyata kau sudah dewasa."

"Kau teman Kyungsoo nunna?"

"Ne,aku Hyunsik. Wajar kau tidak mengingatku. Baik Kyungsoo,aku pergi dulu."

"Hyunsik,tinggalkan nomor telfonmu."

"Aku masih punya nomor telfonmu,nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Hyunsik tersenyum kecil kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu beranjak pergi.

"Dari mana saja…" Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya,Jongin melepas pelukannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo. "Jongin,mau kemana? Tunggu aku." Kyungsoo berbalik mengejar Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Jongin. "Kau kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu kesal?"

"Ne,kau tau Nunna kau sangat membuatku kesal. Lepaskan aku sebelum aku bertambah kesal." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jongin dan menatap kekasihnya dengan seksama.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?"

"Siapa namja tadi?"

"Dia Hyunsik teman SMA-ku. Dia hanya sahabat lamaku Jongin. Kau bahkan mengenalnya jugakan."

"Tapi kau memeluknya didepan umum,kau fikir aku tidak melihatnya Nunna."

"Itu …"

"Sudahlah,aku lelah. Aku pulang dulu,tidak usah menemuiku dulu. Bernostalgia saja bersama sahabat lamamu itu." Jongin melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil Jongin,namun namja berkulit tan itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam cukup lama,Jongin tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Jongin merasa lelah,apa itu artinya lelah dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari mencoba mengejar Jongin. Namun sudah tidak didapatinya Jongin didepan rumah sakit. Kyungsoo meraih tasnya dan mengobrak-abriknya dengan brutal. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diingunkannya Kyungsoo menekan nomor dial satu. 'nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi'. Kyungsoo terus mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama,namun hasilnya nihil. Inilah resiko berhubungan dengan namja yang lebih muda. Walau hanya berbeda dua tahun,namun Jongin adalah orang yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menatap layar handphonennya. Satu pilihan Kyungsoo,dia mencari satu nomor dihandphonennya.

"Yoboseo.." Suara lembut seorang yeoja menyambut Kyungsoo.

"Yoboseo,Onnie."

"Nde,ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Apa Jongin ada dirumah? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Jongin? Dia…" *Brakkk* samara-samar telinga Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka,dibanting dengan paksa lebih tepat.

"Yaa,Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan." Teriakan Jongmyun dapat terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Nde Onnie."

"Kalian bertengkarkah?"

"Nde Onnie,Jongin marah padaku karena teman lamaku."

"Teman lama. Nugu?"

"Hyunsik,jika kau tanyakan Jongmyun Oppa dia pasti tau Onnie."

" Jongin,sifatnya kekanak-kanakan sekali. Biarkan saja dia,nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Ne Onnie,Jongin tidak pergi lagikan Onnie?"

"Aniyo,dia ada dikamarnya."

"Baiklah,aku akan kesana Onnie. Anyeong."

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan Yixing dan memasukan kembali handphonennya kedalam tas yang dibawanya. Baru saja dia akan melangkah, handphonenya kembali berdering. Kyungsoo segera meraih handphonennya,matanya sedikit menatap menyelidik kearah nomor baru yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Dengan ragu,Kyungsoo mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yoboseo.."

"Kyungsoo,kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkat telfonnya."

"Nugu?"

"Ini Hyunsik.."

"Ohh,kupikir siapa. Kau…"

"Bisa kita bertemu."

"Arraseo,dimana?"

"Aku tunggu dikedai kopi depan sekolah kita dulu."

"Nde,setengah jam lagi aku kesana."

* * *

Lonceng dikedai kopi itu berbunyi saat Kyungsoo masuk kedalamnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengitari dalam Kedai,senyumnya terkembang melihat namja dengan mata sipit yang sedang meminun kopi.

"Yaa.." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu namja itu,sampai namja sipit itu tersedak.

"Uhuuk,omo Kyungsoo kau mengagetkanku."

"Balas dendam. Kau tau terkadang balas dendam lebih menyakitkan Hyunsik."

"Dasar,hei duduklah. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak usah,aku tidak bisa lama. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi saat keadaannya tepat. Gara-gara kau aku bertengkar dengan namja chinguku."

"Mianhe,hei apa kau tau Junhyung,yeoja dari kelas seni dulu."

"Junhyung,Yong Junhyung?"

"Nde."

"Wae?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya belum lama ini."

"Bukankah kau dulu pernah menyukainya?"

"Nde,aku bertemu dengannya dan sempat mengatakan lagi perasaanku. Tapi kau tau, dia menolakku lagi."

"Kasihan sekali nasibmu."

"Kau masih ingat Yoo Dujun?"

"Nde,masih."

"Mereka berdua sekarang pacaran."

"Yong Junhyung dan Yoo Dujun?"

"Nde,mereka sudah tinggal bersama lagi."

"Aigho,kasihan sekali kau Hyunsik. Lalu,apa tidak ada yeoja lain yang kau temui?"

"Hei,kau ingat Sungjae?"

"Nde,yang berpacaran dengan Sunbae kita?"

"Nde,sunbae kita itu sekarang masuk rumah sakit dan sedang dalam keadaan kritis."

"Siapa namanya,aku lupa."

"Eunkwang…"

"Nde,Eunkwang sunbae. Hyunsik,aku harus kembali kerumah,temui aku lagi ne."

"Arraseo,apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu,aku pulang sendiri saja."

* * *

"Annyeong…" Kyungsoo menyapa Yixing dan Joonmyun yang sedang duduk berdua diruang tengah berdua.

"Hai Kyungsoo,masuk saja Jongin ada dikamarnya. Oh ya,sekalian bawakan makan malamnya dia tidak mau makan."

"Arraseo,Eonnie."

Kyungsoo menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil makanan yang ada diatas nampan,kemudian dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu dengan gambar doraemon. Kyungsoo kini dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah meringkuk dibalik sebuah selimut tebalnya. Kyungsoo mendekati tempat tidur dan meletakan nampan makanan itu dinakas tempat tidur Jongin.

"Jongin…"

"Eumm,"

"Ireona.."

"Ck,pergilah.."

"Kau masih marah padaku? Mianheyo,dia hanya sahabatku Jongin."

"Sahabat,ne aku mempercayai itu."

"Jongin,jangan mulai bertingkah kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku tau siapa Hyunsik sunbae nunna. Aku tau dia pernah menyukaimu dulu. Apa kau tidak mengerti."

"Aigho Jongin,kenapa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatmu itu. Kau terlalu cemburu dengan apapun Jongin."

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti nunna,betapa aku mencintaimu." Jongin mengatakan itu sambil menarik selimutnya menutup seluruh tubuhnya. "Pulanglah nunna,kau masih harus bekerja besok." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jongin.."

"Mmm."

"Nado Sarangheyo. Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin meninggalkanmu. Apa kau tau aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu,hati seorang Do Kyungsoo hanya milik Kim Jongin."

"Nunna…"

"Nde,"

"Mianheyo,aku terlalu cemburu pada namja itu."

"Gwencana,aku mengerti. Jangan marah lagi ne."

"Nde."

"Makan dulu ne.."

"Arraseo." Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Nunna,suapi aku."

"Arraseo." Saat Kyungsoo mengambil sesendok nasi dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin,Jongin menggeleng.

"Shireo,gunakan ini Nunna." Jongin berujar sambil menunjuk bibir Kyungsoo. "Suapi aku menggunakan mulutmu." Mata Kyungsoo pun seketika membulat mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Dia kemudian memukul bahu Jongin pelan.

"Yaa,mesum,mesum. Dasar pervert."

"Nunna,appo,appo."

_FIN_

Omake :

"Jadi Minseokie nunna berkata begitu."

"Nde,"

"Kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita menikah bersama dengan Joonmyun hyung?"

"Mwo kau bahkan belum lulus kuliah dan belum bekerja. Kita akan tinggal dimana,"

"Ahh nunna,aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuhmu."

"Dasar namja mesum.." Kyungsoo dengan tidak berpri kemanusiaan pun mendorong Jongin jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Nunna,appoyo."

"Rasakan itu,kenapa aku harus jadi yeojachingu namja mesum sepertimu."

* * *

**Give me your review please ^^**


End file.
